


Tease

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Humor, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun was pretty sure that he would explode from frustration before the week was even over, and it was all Youngjae's fault. The worst part was, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Daehyun felt his eyebrow twitch as he gripped harder onto the arm of the sofa, his eyes looking straight ahead at the TV, but not really seeing what was playing on it. He crossed his legs, and although he teased Himchan in the past about how the sitting position was rather feminine, it was the only thing he could do to try to both hide and relieve some of the _stress_  he feeling more down south.

“Aish, why are you so loud?”

“Hm? What are you talking about, I wasn’t even talking…” Youngjae answered innocently before returning to sucking on that goddamn candy.

_ ‘Whoever thought it was a good _   _idea_   _to give Youngjae a lollipop can go kiss my ass…’_ Daehyun thought angrily to himself. He actually would rather have Youngjae nagging at him than have to listen to him make such  _suggestive_  sounds while eating the candy. Daehyun was sure the slightly younger man was doing this on purpose, making sure that Daehyun could hear every single suck and moaning oh so sinfully that anyone that was standing outside of the living room would have thought they were doing something naughty. But he also knew that Youngjae had a much less perverted mindset than him, and probably didn’t even realize what he was doing was making Daehyun slowly lose his self-control and his mind.

“Daehyun. Daehyun. Daehyu-“

“What?!”

“You want some?” Daehyun finally gave in and looked to his side where Youngjae was sitting before feeling his self-control drop dangerously low. Youngjae was holding out the lollipop he was practically molesting with his tongue less than a few seconds ago to Daehyun, a small smile on his lips and his eyes wide and innocent. A rather dark part of Daehyun wanted to jump the other right then and there and take away that innocence.

“But you were just eating that.”

“So? You looked really annoyed so I thought it’s ‘cus you don’t have a lollipop while I do, so here!” Youngjae thrust the offending candy closer to Daehyun while Daehyun just blankly stared at it. It was still a bit shiny from Youngjae’s saliva and that same dark part of him wanted to taste it.

_ ‘I really am a pervert…’ _  Daehyun thought to himself as he tore his gaze away from Youngjae back to the TV.

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t really like that flavor anyways.” Daehyun said, although he was sure anything that had Youngjae-spit on it would taste damn good. He then pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not really wanting his mind to indulge in any dirty thoughts involving his best friend.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Youngjae resumed sucking on the lollipop and Daehyun wished he actually did take it, that way he wouldn’t have to be put through any more of the torture. Daehyun made the mistake of shutting his eyes, and from Youngjae’s small moans and the lewd sucking noises bouncing around the room, he couldn’t stop the dirty scene that began to play in his mind.

_** Youngjae slowly walked towards Daehyun, his eyes half-mast and never leaving the other male’s as he sucked on the lollipop, making sure the other’s eyes were on him as he licked the top of the candy before swirling his tongue around it. Daehyun moaned at the sight and felt himself harden further. He saw Youngjae smirk and once he was standing in front of him, removed the candy from his mouth and held it out in front of Daehyun. ** _

_** “Suck.” Daehyun followed the order and began to lick and suck the candy the same manner as Youngjae did. He moaned at the taste of the sweet mixed with Youngjae’s own taste before removing his lips from it with a loud pop, the sound reverberating around the silent room. ** _

_** The tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Youngjae and Daehyun looked at each other challengingly, waiting to see who would break first. But when Youngjae licked his own lips to remove some of the left over sugar on it, Daehyun felt himself crack and grabbed the collar of the other’s shirt, forcing him down into a rough kiss. Youngjae moaned loudly and sat on Daehyun’s lap, gasping when he felt Daehyun’s clothed hard on pressing against his ass. Daehyun ran his hands underneath Youngjae’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath before gripping Youngjae’s hips and pressing him down onto himself. He groaned at the friction and watched as Youngjae’s face flushed a deep red, his lips parting slightly as he panted and moaned. Youngjae gripped onto Daehyun’s shoulders, lollipop long forgotten, before pressing a firm kiss on the other. He removed himself from Daehyun’s lap, the man looking at him in slight confusion, before pushing Daehyun’s legs open and kneeling between them. Daehyun’s eyes widened when he realized what Youngjae was going to do and moaned when Youngjae traced the bulge lightly. ** _

_** “That lollipop tasted pretty good…” Youngjae lowered Daehyun’s zipper and popped the button open. Daehyun could barely register the words, his mind too hazy with want to pay that much attention. ** _

_** “But I know something that will taste a lot better…” Youngjae freed Daehyun’s erec- ** _

“NO!”

Youngjae jumped at the sudden outburst, squeaking as he looked over to Daehyun.

“What the hell??” Youngjae watched as Daehyun slapped himself repeatedly.

_ ‘NO! Bad Daehyun, no dirty thoughts about Youngjae, he’s your best friend, no dirty thoughts. No dirty thoughts. No dirty-’ _

Daehyun looked over to Youngjae and saw the other looking at him, eyes wide with confusion and lips red from the lollipop-

“NO!”

“What??”

Youngjae watched as Daehyun muttered- more like yelled in a rush- a quick apology before practically running to the bathroom, leaving a rather confused Youngjae behind.

_ ‘I’ll just take a cold shower and forget about this, forget how perverted I am, forget about how freaking sexy Youngjae looked- oh god…’ _

Daehyun really wanted to kick whoever gave Youngjae that lollipop.

_ _________ _

Himchan peeked his head into the living room, pouting when he didn’t see Daehyun molesting Youngjae and instead saw a rather pissed off Youngjae sitting on the couch.

“Himchan-hyung, it didn’t work!”

“What do you mean it didn’t work?! That plan was full proof!” Himchan plopped down besides Youngjae and glared at nothing in particular, rather pissed off that his advice to Youngjae didn’t work.

“Did you do what I told you to?”

“Of course! I even made sure to be extra loud!”

“Well damn, he must have the self-control of a saint…”

“Himchan-hyung, what else can I do to get him to give in?”

Himchan scratched his chin thoughtfully before looking straight at Youngjae.

“How much are you against the idea of cooking while naked?”

__________

“Why does your left cheek have a hand mark?” Yongguk poked the odd red mark on Himchan’s face.

“Don’t ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> RECYCLING MY OWN OLD FANFIC PLOTS FTW  
> adldkslk- this sucked. I’m sorry. Here’s a cookie to make up for this fic :3  
> -hands cookie-


End file.
